


On Target

by TariSirfalas



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, Guns, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Minecon 2016, Vechs talks Aurey into going to a shooting range with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Target

“Okay Aurey, you ready?” Vechs flashed Aurey a grin and she looked at the black-ringed target fifty meters away from her booth. It looked so far away. Vechs had assured her that this shooting range was actually really small. “It’s a miniature rifle range,” he had told her. “Think of it like mini golf. Totes safe and lots of fun.”

“How did I let you talk me into this?” she laughed nervously, feeling the side of the rifle with her thumb.

“Hey, you agreed to come out here with me. This is your own fault,” he countered, holding his hands up as if letting go of responsibility. Well, he was right. It was two days before Minecon 2016 and apparently Vechs had seen a sign for a shooting range on the way in and was really excited to go. Of the guys who had gotten there early, however, none of them seemed interested in going with him. He seemed so heartbroken when he finally got to her, getting on his knees in a very overly dramatic fashion and pleading her to come. She relented and soon after she found herself wearing huge earmuffs, goggles, and holding a rifle.

“Fine, whatever,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She turned around to face the target and pulled the rifle up.

“Need help?”

“Yes, please,” she agreed, a ball of nerves in her stomach. “I don’t wanna get hurt from this thing.”

“Okay, so here.” Softly, Aurey felt Vechs put his chest against her back, crouching to get to her eye level. A blush started to warm her cheeks. He gently guided her arms up. His fingers seemed so callous for someone who played video games for a living. “Hold it level, like that. There you go.” His warm breath on her neck made her skin tingle and she had to stop herself from twitching from the feeling. She took a deep breath to calm herself and got a whiff of the smell of his shirt. It still smelled like his cat.

“Now shoot?” she asked, trying to concentrate.

“Not yet. Put it up to your shoulder like this.” He adjusted the rifle. “There, now you look intimidating.”

She laughed. “That’s right! This black circle better watch out!” she said in a tone of mock toughness.

“Alright, just put the target in your crosshairs and fire.” A cool breeze blew across her back as she felt Vechs back away from her. She almost missed the warmth. With the target in her sight, she held her breath and pulled the trigger. Even though the sound wasn’t that loud, she couldn’t help but blink when the shot went off. When she opened her eyes again, she scanned the target.

“I don’t see a hole.” She turned to Vechs and pouted.

“You missed completely. I knew you would.” He grinned at her as if he had won a bet with himself.

“Alright, Mr. Gun Man. You do it then.” She held out the rifle to him.

“I don’t want to embarrass you,” he said, taking it anyway. She stuck her tongue out at him and backed up to the side to give him room. After returning her childish gesture, he took out another round from the box on a table and she watched in fascination as he reloaded the rifle, his expression turning serious. The practiced way his hands moved as he clicked the magazine back in and moved it up to his shoulder...She wondered if he looked like that when he was playing Minecraft. Focused, Fingers steady. She blinked back to reality when she heard the shot go off. He pointed off in the distance at the target, a grin on his face.

“Did you get it?” She came back to stand beside him. There was a clear hole almost dead center.

“I totes owned that target,” he gloated, grinning as he reloaded the rifle with another round. Handing it back to her, he winked. “But that’s okay. We got time. Let’s see if you can do any better now that you’ve seen me do it.”

She smiled up at him. “Challenge accepted, sir.”


End file.
